Amourshipping : Open fields
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: A simple nap in a field with a Serena unable to sleep leaves her contemplating her feelings for Ash. Amourshipping, SatoSere. Ash X Serena One-Shot.


Hello everyone! It's time for another Amourshipping fan fiction! Oh yes, I'm bored of not seeing too many new fanfictions on Amourshipping, so I'll kick start the trend myself if I have to! And maybe for an encore I can eat a mahogany dining table.

But yes, this is my very first attempt at a one-shot, so you'll have to forgive me if this seems either rushed or slow, I prefer to write longer stories where feelings and characters are made more clear over a longer period of time, but a one-shot only allows me so much to work with. Having said that, I'm happy with this, so let me know if you like it : D

I decided to make Ash more brash than usual, and also does have feelings for Serena prior for the purposes of the story, and made Serena a bit braver , because if Amourshipping is gonna become canon (fingers crossed ), I imagine she would be much more nervous than this, but again, this is my first one shot, so, there we go.

Sorry about this opening statement, I know it's a tad over long, but I just wanted everything to be clarified.

So, Without any further procrastination, let the story begin! : D

* * *

><p>In a beautiful open field, somewhere in the Kalos region, on route to Ash's next gym battle, Serena found herself unable to sleep.<p>

"*Sigh*... I wish everyone would wake up soon..."

The group had been helping Ash train all day, helping him perfect his Pokemons moves, giving him feedback on how to improve, and having mock battles with him to help him and his Pokemon battle better together. It had been a tiring day, so the group had opted to take a break before moving onwards, and all of them had ended up falling asleep.

Everyone aside from Serena, that is.

She was sat up against a tree, though she found it uncomfortable, she prefered it to sleeping in the ground like Ash and Clemont. She, like Bonnie, sat at opposite ends of the same tree.

Her Fennekin had fallen asleep on her lap, breathing softly onto Serena's wrist. Using her other hand, she rested it in Fennekins head lightly.

Her Pancham was to the right of her, leaning against her arm, using it as a pillow.

She smiled. She felt so lucky to have these Pokemon with her.

She looked, now to her left, and saw the boy whom held her affections. Ash.

She loved Ash. Of that she knew. And it was something she longed to tell him every minute of every day. If she could tell him how she felt, she felt that her going on a journey would have brought about one good thing, at the very least.

She had no real idea of what she wanted to do, which was part of why she went on her journey. But it was 90% ... Serena blushed. Who was she kidding? It was 100% Ash that she stared her journey. But she also wanted to find out what she wanted to do in life.

All that aside, she wanted to tell Ash, if only to rest her own aching heart. But so far, she hasn't even managed to give him a congratulatory hug when he won a gym badge.

She knew why, of course. The fear of rejection was like a shield, preventing her heart- filled words from reaching Ash's heart.

Serena watched Ash for a while. He slept on his back, with his hat partially covering his face. One of his hands rested on his slightly visible stomach, while the other was carelessly past his head, closer to Serena, facing completely opposite to the way the other arm was.

As he slept, Serena thought about how peaceful he looked right now. Part of her wanted Ash to never wake up, so he could stay at peace like this forever, and she could watch him, but quickly realised she wanted Ash to be awake, otherwise she would never get a chance to confess.

Ash was laying quite close to Serena. Within arms reach. Without really thinking, she took her left hand and reached out for Ash's open hand. Just before she touched his hand, she realised what was happening. She considered for a second, then put her hand in his anyway, wishing to feel his warmth.

Ash's hand instinctively closed around Serena's.

Serena went a dark shade of red at this. Her first impulse was to pull her hand back immediately, but after a few seconds of internal debate, she decided to simply close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of warmth Ash's hand provided.

Though Ash's hand was only a small percent of his body, Ash's hand gave of such a warmth that Serena felt her entire body heart up, though she considered the thought that it might just be the result of her massive amounts of nervousness and apprehension she felt. Her holding Ash's hand to her was having the same effect to her heart as when they went flying with the Sky Trainers school. She could feel her heart beat against her ribcage, and wondered what it would take to calm herself down. When she was flying, it was simple - have two feet on the ground. But this was different. She wanted to feel Ash's warmth too, so she just resigned to sit there.

Suddenly, Serena pulled her hand from Ash's. She then gently moved her Pokemon off of her, stood up and walked down a path, away from the group.

Serena had found a fallen log, which she sat on. She held her head in her hands, blushing madly, recounting what had just happened.

"I'm just incredibly lucky he was asleep. If he had been awake... Ahhhh!" She said to herself, flustered.

The mere act of touching Ash caused her to blush, almost melt into him. Holding his hand the way she had made her think she was about to have a heart attack.

She clutched the air around her heart, pressed against her pumping heart.

"Serena?"

Her beating heart stopped for a second as she looked to see who had called her name. It was her crush. Ash.

He looked a lot more scruffy than usual. His clothes weren't neat, he didn't have his hat on, and his hair was a mess - moreso than usual - and he was groggily rubbing one eye. He looked like he had just fallen through a wardrobe in his sleep.

"Ash!" Serena said, louder than she would have liked.

"What's up? What're you doin' out here?" Ash asked, sitting to her left. He let out a loud yawn in doing so.

"I, um... I couldn't sleep." Serena replied. It was probably the most used excuse by crushing girls like her, but it worked.

Ash rubbed the tears that had welled up when he yawned before replying "Clearly."

Serena felt that Ash thought she was lying. Technically she wasn't lying, but it wasn't the reason that she came out here.

"So, you came out here cause you couldn't sleep? That's it?" Ash asked, his eyes closed.

"Yeah... That's right." Serena replied, nervous for some reason.

"And nothing else?"

"No..."

Ash chuckled. "You know, lying doesn't suit you."

Serena felt accused. "What?"

Ash's right eye opened, and he looked at Serena through the corner of his eye, with a sly smile. "I wasn't asleep either, Serena."

Serena just sat there for a second, before cluing into what Ash meant. "U-Um..."

Ash closed his eye again and chuckled lightly. "I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. And, though you might find yourself amazed at this, not just about my gym battles, but anyway, I'm there trying to sleep. I put my hat over my eyes because I thought that covering my eyes would help me drift off, but I guess not. "

Serena blushed madly at this. Had he heard her the entire time?

"I heard you speaking once or twice. Something about wishing we woke up?" Ash said, confirming her questions.

Serena looked at her lap in embarrassment. Her hands were resting on her lap as well, and her fingers were prodding at one another, something she did when nervous. She had been doing it subconsciously since Ash arrived.

"And then I felt your hand. "Ash said with a smile.

Serena braved a look at him "U- um... I-I didn't..."

Ash cut her off. "Hey, I wasn't complaining."

This made Serena blush more if that were physically possible.

This statement caused Ash himself to blush as well. Brash as he was, that was a bit far even for him.

"Anyway... Why did you grab my hand?" Ash asked, now scratching his cheek, something HE did when he was nervous.

Serena blushed.

Why had she done that? To feel Ash's warmth. Right. But how exactly could she phrase that to Ash without making him suspect her? Her mind began racing, trying to come up with an excuse.

Her first excuse she thought up of was that she fell asleep and must've rolled into his open hand by mistake. Then She realised that he already knew she was awake.

Her second thought was to just come clean... But then she remembered she still didn't use the courage to tell him.

In the end, all she could manage was a whisper "I don't know."

She silently cursed herself. She knew this would have been the best chance she had gotten in months to confess to him, but she just didn't have the courage. She felt like a massive coward.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked, now facing her fully.

"I'm- I'm fine." Serena said, quicker than she would have liked.

"Come on, Serena." Ash said, sliding slightly closer to her. "You can tell me. We've known each other for a long time, since that camp."

"The one you didn't remember me from." Serena muttered to herself. When she found out didn't recognise her, if it hasn't been for the fact she didn't want to show she was upset and blame himself, combined with the fact she had just watched him lose a gym battle, she would have broken down there and then. It had hurt.

"I'm... Sorry about that." Ash said, with less laughter than he would have normally done (there was no laughing), replaced with sincere apologetic tones.

Serena sighed, and looked towards him slightly. "You know... It hurt, when you said you didn't remember me. But... I didn't mind. I remembered you. I knew you'd remember me when I showed you that handkerchief."

Ash listened intently. So Serena continued.

"... When you did remember me... I was... Really happy..." Serena went on, unsure of how much more to say.

"The reason I came out here... I just... Wanted to be alone to think..." She said, choosing her words carefully. "I couldn't be there, after I..."

Just then, she felt Ash's warm hand on her own, though it took her a few seconds to realise what was going on. By the time she had, Ash had intertwined their fingers and was smiling at her. "After you did this?" He asked, with a grin.

Serena's face went a dark red after that, making her feel slightly embarrassed, yet at the same time, she felt more confident too.

"I came here to... Think... About you..." Serena said, slowly, choosing her words carefully once again. "Something that I... Do often... Because... I-I-"

Serena was cut off by Ash's hand gently touch her cheek, making her look at him. Serena immediately noticed how close their faces were.

Ash, who had a neutral expression on his face, which was a rarity for him, lent forward, inch by inch. Serena didn't realise what Ash was doing until their lips met.

Serena's eyes shot open, and her face went red. Was Ash kissing her?!

Her first instinct was to pull back, purely out of shock. About half a second later, she decided not to, but to relax and lean into Ash. This was something she had been longing for for years. She wanted to savour every millisecond of it.

Though the kiss lasted for roughly 30 seconds, to Serena it had felt like a half second. That hadn't made it less exhilarating though, or less confused, nor lessened the weakness her bones felt.

"Why?..." Was all she could manage.

Ash looked at her with the same neutral expression, one that Serena was unable to read. Then Ash's eyes closed and he simply grinned. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Serena felt herself blush, but felt a wave of drowsiness fall over her, as she was brought over to Ash's shoulder. "Ash..."

"I love you too, Serena." Ash said, cutting off Serena before she even finished her sentence.

Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's arm and snuggled up to him. Their romance hadn't begun the way she would have ideally chosen, or how she dreamed about... But it was fine.

Serena was asleep, wrapped around Ash's arm within seconds. Ash looked at her sleeping and smiled. "Hah... Wish I'd told her sooner." He sighed, happily. He stroked Serena's hair with his other hand. It was the first time he had had a chance to realise how soft it was.

He looked back the way he came, where Clemont and Bonnie were still asleep. Surely they'd look for them if they realized they were missing?

He briefly contemplated carrying Serena here, but decided against it. They'd find them eventually. After all, Ash was perfectly happy right where he was.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, guys. Let me know what you think about it : D I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again!<p> 


End file.
